The present invention relates to a clamp (hold down mechanism), and more particularly, to a hold down apparatus securely engaging a unit, including electronic instruments, onto a tray for receiving the unit.
Presently, line replaceable units (LRU) of an aircraft include the instruments (altimeter, display unit,...) which can be readily replaced by removing the unit from the tray designed to receive the unit and inserting another like unit in its place. Presently, the units have a jack screw which runs the entire length of the unit and screws into the back of the tray to secure the unit in place. Sometimes, a second jack screw is included for locking the unit in place. This arrangement utilized space in the unit which can otherwise be eliminated or utilized differently, i.e., more efficiently.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior hold down mechanisms. The present invention uses less space in the unit, and insures proper retention in the tray.